


And They Were Roommates

by leemarkhyuk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leemarkhyuk/pseuds/leemarkhyuk
Summary: Minho asked his boyfriend, Jisung, to move in with him. Jisung needed to think about it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 79





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve bad this written for a while... i’ve had writers block since december and unfortunately i haven’t been able to actually write anything since then. i hope at least one person is entertained by this.

and they were roommates

“I don’t know, Mama. I love him, but don’t you think it’s too soon?” Jisung shyly mumbles. The woman lets out a hearty laugh.

“It’s not like he’s proposed or anything, Jisung.”

“It is! He asked me to move in with him, Mama! That’s just like proposing,” He covers his face with his sweater paws. Currently, he’s in his parent’s house talking to his mother about his boyfriend, Minho. The day before Minho asked him to move in when he buys an apartment. They’ve been dating for three years, and while Minho lives in a fraternity house, he’d been thinking about leaving for months and finally decided to do it, but he wanted Jisung, who is still living in his childhood bedroom, to move in with him.

“Minho’s a sweet boy, Jisung. You’d know that better than I would. You’ve been together for almost three years and you’ve only had sex how many times? Twice? He treats you so well, and I’ve never seen you happier than when you’re with him or talking about him. I think this is a great idea.” Jisung shouts when his mother mentions his sex count but he thinks about how patient Minho is with him.

“Your mom is right. He’s a good kid, especially if he can hold his testosterone like that-“

“Oh my god, Dad!” Jisung throws one of the pillows that rest on the couch across the room in the blink of an eye. His father catches it and tossed it back, the pillow managing to hit Jisung even after he dodged it causing the family to laugh.

“We both think it’d be great for you, but in the end it’s your choice.” Is all his mother says before going to start on dinner. Minho and his family, including his cats, are coming over for dinner so his mother is starting an hour early. Jisung looks to his father for help but he only shrugs and makes his way to the kitchen leaving Jisung to saunter to his room. He decides that he needs a last second opinion before he goes to his room, he stops in front of his older brother’s door.

“Hyung, can I come in? I have a quick question.” There’s a bit of shuffling behind the door but it swings open a second later.

“I was drawing, sorry.” Jisung takes the few steps needed to reach the bed in the middle of the room. Younghyun flops down besides him.

“What do you think about me moving in with Minho?” Younghyun hummed to the question.

“It’d be great. I mean, he’s practically here all the time and you’re super in love with each other.”

“What was it like when you moved out? Like how did you feel?”

“When I first moved out it was to be on campus so it wasn’t really anything serious. I think I was lucky to get Jaehyung as a roommate. He was living on campus longer than me and said he was planning on moving out by the end of the semester. We got along really well and he asked if I wanted to be his roommate when he moved, so I said yeah. It wasn’t like it was a big deal, we live together already so we knew how we’d be in an apartment. To really answer you, when I moved on campus, I was terrified that I’d get roomed with someone that I wouldn’t get along with and we’d argue a lot.” Jisung groaned and fell back on the bed with his hand over his face.

“Now that I’m thinking about it, I really do have no reason to be nervous. I’ve known Minho for four years and have been dating for three. You moved in with a complete stranger.” Younghyun laughs and rubs his brother’s stomach.

“Glad you’re seeing it. Go sleep it off. I’ll wake you up later.” Jisung saunters to his room and tucks himself under his comforter, falling asleep to thoughts of living with his boyfriend.

—

“Jisung, wake up. It’s time to eat.” Jisung stirs a bit before cracking open his eyes.

“Hyung?”

“Yes, technically.” Minho chuckles. Younghyun had told him to wake up Jisung and he sees now that the brother was supposed to do it.

“Minho? I thought Hyung was gonna wake me up.” Jisung sits up and tiredly rubs his eyes. 

“He told me to wake you. You don’t usually sleep before dinner, is everything alright?” Minho gently caresses Jisung’s cheek. Jisung leans into his touch.

“I was... Nervous? Yes, I was a bit nervous because you asked me to move in. I’ve always lived here, with my parents. I’ve never even spent a night at someone else’s house unless it was family and my parents were there too.” Jisung allows his head to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder, but Minho moves him and takes his face in his hands and their eyes lock.

“Jisung, if you don’t want to move in with me because you aren’t ready, then that’s fine. You aren’t ready, and I’m definitely not going to force nor rush you. You can talk to me about anything, you know that,” Jisung nods his head as much as he can while it’s being held, ”Then tell me whenever you’re ready and we’ll go from there.” Minho kisses him softly, for just one second and then he pulls back and smiles at Jisung.

“I said wake him, not eat him. We’re all waiting on you two.” Younghyun walks into Jisung’s room with Dori in his arms.

“My cat-“

“You can have the cat when you finish eating.” Minho pouts and Jisung giggles and pokes his cheeks. The three of them make their way downstairs where Jisung greets Minho’s parents with hugs and greets the other two cats with short lived snuggles.

They all eat in a comfortable silence, only speaking when asking one another to pass bowls of food. When they finish, Minho offers to help Younghyun with the dishes and the older quickly agrees. Jisung is told to go in the living room with the parents as they would be done washing the dishes soon.

“So why’d you want to do the dishes?” Younghyun asks as he passes a now clean bowl to Minho who puts it on the drying rack.

“I think Jisung has separation anxiety… When we were talking about how he was nervous to move in earlier he brought up valid points. He said he’d never slept at a friend’s house and if he ever slept at family’s house, your parents were sleeping there too.” Minho explains. Younghyun hums and passes another bowl.

“I could see that. His friends either asked to sleep here or he asked them to sleep here. I was always sleeping at my friends’ houses so that why I’m probably down with moving. He never once asked to sleep at anyone’s home. Maybe its because he’s the youngest in the house and is always babied. That could definitely be a factor. And, God, do you baby him,” Younghyun and Minho both laugh at the statement. Minho indeed enjoys treating Jisung as if he’s the most fragile thing on Earth. They finish the dishes up in no time, small jokes being thrown around in the midst before going into the living room with everyone else.

“Uhm.. I want to say something.” Jisung says out loud. Everyone kindly stops their conversations and turn to him. He wants to shrink under their gazes, but Minho is standing right behind him, holding him close.

“I.. I decided that I will move in with Minho.” Younghyun is first to congratulate him, and when he hugs him it’s a tad bit long. Jisung’s parents are next, going on about how they’re advice and words of encouragement from earlier in the day helped him. Then Minho’s parents.

“I’m happy for you, Jisung. I know you were having trouble making up your mind. If Minho ever hurts you, you know where I live.” Sunmin, Minho’s mother says when she engulfs him in a hug. Minho’s father, Jowon, says something vaguely the same and hugs him for a couple seconds. Minho is last and steps away from Jisung to twist him in his arms so that they’re facing each other.

“Are you sure, Sungie? You know you-“

“Don’t have to. I want to. I want to live with you.” Jisung cuts him off. Minho smiles at him and kisses him shortly because they’re still in front of family.

“I’ll be moving in officially next week so you can call whenever you like an I’ll help you move your things.”

“That’s not fair..”

“What’s not?”

“I should be on the lease too. Since I’ll be living there.” Minho chuckles at the comment.

“You can be on the lease then.”


End file.
